Ribbon Angels✿Pretty Cure!
is a collaboration series created by Tamashi Hikari and Kobayashi Haruna. It is inspired by the Japanese magical girl series, started in 2004. There are a total of 50 episodes. Story Ribbon Angels✿Pretty Cure! Episodes Characters Pretty Cures : She is a kind and caring girl at the age of 15. She is a loving cure that is a role model and teacher to young special needs children. Though she takes care of them a lot, she is very caring to her own brother that is autistic and is paralyzed from the waist down. She would sacrifice herself for him and make sure everyone is protected or not. She transforms into the pink pretty cure, . She represents the Rose Ribbon Angel that heals all hearts. Her main weapon is the Harp. : She is an awkward and scared girl at the age of 14. She is a control freak, that thinks that everything will land her arms to direct and control. She hates doing what everyone does, and is known as the nerd at school, though she isn't the most brightest there. She has troubles of expressing her feelings well, giving her the most confused personality. She transforms into the green pretty cure, . She represents the Emerald Ribbon Angel that blossoms with the earth. Her main weapon is the Scythe. : She is a strong and independent girl at the age of 16. She is the most tallest girl in school, and the most athletic. She is very open-minded and helpful when it comes to diet and exercise. She is also very flexible and is a role model to everyone at school. Though she is a role model, she doesn't see herself as one since of having depression and anxiety. After her great grandma she looks up to passed away, depression gets to her, though she doesn't want it to take over her daily life. She transforms into the yellow pretty cure, . She represents the Gold Ribbon Angel that shines with the light of the morning sun. Her main weapon is the Tambourine. : She is cold but passionate women at the age of 18. Being a collage student, she is very hardworking and but sometimes emotionless women that takes is seriously. She does school online, and is working as a teacher at the girls school. She is very passionate but not is the brightest girl out there. They hates getting messy at times, and hates when she sees her fashion get ruined. She came from overseas in England to be a fashion model at Japan, taking online collage classes. She transforms into the purple pretty cure, . She represents the Night-colored Ribbon Angel that guides all souls to the underworld, good or bad. Her main weapon is the sword. : She is a shy but intelligent girl at the age of 12. She hates being around people and is very uneasy around her own friends. She thinks that everyone bullies her, though everyone loves her for being adorable. Even though she is shy and cute as a button, she is very intelligent, and can get herself out of situations faster than the other girls in combat. Being a top A student in her own school. She transforms into the blue pretty cure, . She represents the Sapphire Ribbon Angel that ripples with the crashing waves. Her main weapon is the Maracas. Mascots Villains Supporting Characters Movie Characters Items Locations Galley Trivia Category:Fan Series Category:Cure Heartly